Cardiac and peripheral vascular function is being studied to determine the effects of calcium infusion on systolic, diastolic, and peripheral vascular function in children with congenital heart disease (CHD). As the ionotropic and lusitropic properties of cardiac muscle may decline with open heart surgery and cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB), children with CHD will be studied after open heart surgery and CPB.